disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Roger Rabbit
Roger Rabbit est l'un des personnages principaux est d'ailleurs le personnage titulaire du film de 1988 mêlant animation 2D et prises de vues réelles Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit et le protagoniste des courts métrages et des bandes dessinées qui parurent par la suite. Roger est le lapin anthropomorphe titulaire du film, un type frénétique et trop anxieux qui bégaye souvent (même quand il crie). Il est également basé sur les personnages de dessins animés les plus célèbres qui étaient populaires pendant l'âge d'or de l'animation Hollywood. Présentation Développement Avant l'arrivée de Richard Williams à bord du projet, les premiers tests d'animation pour Roger lui ont donné un aspect simple et stylisé d'un lapin blanc maigre au nez violet. Dans ces animations d'essai, Il a été doublé par Paul Reubens, qui plus tard allait faire la voix de RX-24 dans Star Tours. Lorsque le film est entré en pleine production, Roger a été redessiné de manière à prendre des éléments de tous les principaux studios de dessins animés de l'époque, la philosophie derrière les nouveaux personnages, en général, étant une combinaison du style d'animation élaboré de Disney, semblable aux personnages de Warner Bros. et capable de réaliser des gags inspirés de Tex Avery. Apparence Roger est un lapin élancé, blanc avec de grands yeux bleus, un nez rose, une touffe de cheveux roux qui porte une salopette rouge, des gants jaunes et un noeud papillon bleu à pois jaunes. Il est un amalgame de divers personnages de dessins animés classiques, prenant la forme de lapin de dessin animé de Bugs Bunny, les gants de Mickey Mouse et les pantalons bouffants de Dingo. Richard Williams a décrit le processus de sa création comme un "drapeau américain" avec sa salopette rouge, sa fourrure blanche et son nœud papillon bleu et le public américain l'a apprécié de manière subliminale. Personnalité Roger est hyperactif, amical, bavard, drôle, un peu enfantin et parfois pas très brillant. Il aime faire rire les autres et est un bon ami avec les autres Toons, surtout avec Baby Herman et Benny le Taxi. Il est aussi lâche et craint beaucoup le Juge Demort, La Trempette et la Patrouille Toon, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres dangers. Malgré son comportement traditionnellement caricatural, Roger est conscient de ce que la plupart des gens pensent des dessins animés, des faits auxquels il s'est adressé Eddie Valiant, en ce sens que faire rire et sourire est souvent ce qui rend la vie des dessinateurs intéressante, mais il note aussi qu'il arrive que faire rire et sourire est la seule arme dont ils disposent. Il croit que si quelqu'un n'a pas un bon sens de l'humour, il vaut mieux qu'il soit mort et qu'il se fâche d'avoir à regarder des films d'actualités qu'il perçoit comme ennuyeux. Dans le film, la voix de Roger est interprétée par Charles Fleischer. (qui double aussi Benny, Greasy et Psycho), qui était connu pour avoir choisi de porter un costume de lapin sur le plateau pour jouer le rôle. L'un de ses célèbres traits de caractère est sa voix, "Je vous en Prrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiie") C'est un lapin blanc et clownesque avec un trou entre les dents de devant, une voix qui résonne comme celle de Huntz Hall dans Les Bowery Boys]', un nœud papillon Porky Pig-blue à pois jaunes, une touffe de cheveux en forme de goutte, une tête en forme de Bugs Bunny aux yeux bleus, un nez rose, des oreilles à bout rond, un pantalon rouge d'Oswald, avec une pièce verte derrière et des gants Mickey Mouse (jaune). Il aime vraiment sa femme Jessica, et la fait toujours rire. Roger n'aime pas trop les boissons alcoolisées. Il est montré deux fois dans le film que lorsqu'il en a consommé un, il change de couleur rapidement, au moins " un " de ses yeux s'ouvre, son noeud papillon tourne, et il marmonne bizarrement à un rythme rapide, avant de s'étirer dans l'air et de siffler comme un sifflet à vapeur à un ton assez fort pour briser du verre, tout en s'agitant autour. Par la suite, son humeur oscille violemment, surtout d'une manière agressive. Apparitions ''Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit Dans le film, il est réinterprété comme personnage dans les dessins animés des années 1940 et résident de l'enclave fictive de Los Angeles, Toonville. Il est accusé du meurtre du PDG d'Acme Corporation, Marvin Acme, et recherche Eddie Valiant pour l'aider à laver son nom. Les choses commencent alors que Roger est en train de travailler sur son dernier court métrage de Toon pour Maroon Cartoons intitulé "Something's Cooking" avec son collègue Toon costar, Baby Herman, mais quand la porte du réfrigérateur s'ouvre après être tombé sur sa tête, Roger voit des petits oiseaux tourner autour de sa tête, et non des étoiles alors que le c'est indiqué dans le script que le lapin voit des étoiles. Le réalisateur frusté Raoul, est contraint de couper le tournage, et Baby Herman se plaint à savoir combien fois il vont tourner la prise alors qu'on en est à la 23e fois. Incapable de faire face aux échecs répétés de Roger avec une seule scène après des prises répétées, Raoul demande une pause déjeuner et se retire dans sa caravane pour se calmer pendant que Roger court après lui, plaidant qu'il peut refaire la scène correctement, même recourir à se frapper avec une poêle à frire récupéré d'un chariot à proximité pour essayer et générer les étoiles que veut Raoul, mais en vain. R.K. Maroon est également frustré par Roger, car chaque prise ratée l'a aussi frustré d'un dépassement de budget d'au moins 25 000 $ dans le programme court. Demandant au détective Eddie Valiant de Valiant & Valiant Private Investigators, qui est également un ancien membre de la police de Los Angeles, Maroon demande à Eddie d'enquêter sur une rumeur selon laquelle la femme de Roger, Jessica, a une liaison dans le dos de Roger, acceptant de payer Eddie $100 pour ce travail afin d'acquérir des photos de Jessica trompant Roger. Eddie revient avec la preuve que Jessica a trompé Roger en jouant littéralement au Picoti-Picota avec Marvin Acme le propriétaire de Toonville, dans sa loge au Club Pinceau et Couleur. Roger est dévasté quand il voit les photos, incapable de comprendre qu'elle le trompe. Il craint que quelqu'un l'ait forcée à le faire pour lui briser le cœur. Maroon tente de le consoler, lui offrant même de l'alcool à boire, mais une fois qu'il l'a avalé pour noyer son chagrin, son corps subit une réaction allergique à celui-ci, le faisant changer de couleur et s'étouffer avant qu'il devienne rouge vif et que ses joues gonflent, puis se tire soudainement la tête vers le plafond, où ses cris se transforment en un sifflet à vapeur aigu qui semble devenir si fort et si haut sur la hauteur qu'il fait éclater beaucoup d'objets en verre dans le bureau de Maroon avant que Roger ne s'arrête enfin et ne s'écrase de nouveau sur la chaise de bureau de Maroon, totalement étourdi et épuisé. Alors que Roger se réveille, et haletant de sa petite frénésie incontrôlable, Maroon et Eddie essaient de le consoler, mais quand Eddie suggère toutes les filles feraient le pied de grue devant la porte de Roger juste pour être avec lui, il devient soudainement furieux, saisissant Eddie et jurant que, malgré cette petite preuve de tromperie, lui et Jessica seront de nouveau heureux, avant de se tirer par la fenêtre et les stores du bureau de Maroon, laissant lui et Eddie sous le choc. Roger arrive alors à l'extérieur de l'usine Acme, pleurant maintenant alors qu'il s’assoit sur une caisse et sort son portefeuille, regardant des photos de lui et Jessica à leur mariage, en lune de miel, et dans une boîte de nuit, lui demandant de lui dire que ce n'est pas vrai qu'elle voit Acme maintenant. Le lendemain matin, Roger est recherché par la police de Los Angeles, qui découvre que Marvin a été assassiné dans l'usine Acme, la tête écrasée par un coffre-fort tombé sur lui. Jessica est interviewée dans le bureau de l'usine avant d'affronter Eddie et de le gifler avec fureur pour avoir inculpé Roger et l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds. Quelque temps plus tard, Eddie trouve Baby Herman à l'extérieur de son bureau, jurant que Roger est innocent parce que Roger et lui sont des amis et collègues de travail de longue date, et révèle que Marvin a laissé un testament qui était censé confier Toonville aux Toons si quelque chose lui arrivait. Eddie découvre que Marvin avait le testament sur lui lorsqu'avec Jessica de retour dans sa loge au Club Pinceau et Couleur, mais il renie ce cas quand il décide de s'allonger et de faire une sieste, et que Roger dort déjà dans le lit, les deux personnages se surprennent tous les deux. Eddie exige de savoir comment il est entré et Roger explique qu'il est entré par la boîte aux lettres, ne sachant pas où cacher puisqu'il est un criminel recherché maintenant. Cependant, une fois qu'il explique comment il a demandé à plusieurs personnes si elles pouvaient le diriger vers le bureau d'Eddie, ce dernier s'empresse de lui montrer la porte, ne voulant pas qu'il soit là si "toute la ville sait", mais Roger avoue que, alors qu'il était en colère au début quand il a vu les photos, il est allé au club voir Jessica, mais elle était absente, alors il lui a préféré écrire une lettre d'amour, trouvant une belle feuille propre pour y noter ça. Cependant, quand il est rentré chez lui pour l'attendre, la patrouille de Toon surveillait sa maison, alors il a couru, pensant qu'il pourrait se tourner vers Eddie pour obtenir de l'aide à cause de tous les cas de Toon qu'il avait résolus auparavant. Roger acquiert rapidement la colère d'Eddie lorsqu'il est sur le point de s'asseoir dans l'ancien fauteuil de Teddy, puis pousse Eddie trop loin lorsqu'il regarde une photo d'Eddie et Teddy et mentionne que Teddy ressemble à "un homme raisonnable et sobre", forçant Eddie à prendre son téléphone et à avertir la police de Los Angeles et la Patrouille Toon du sort de Roger. Ce dernier s'en va mais se retrouve dans le placard par erreur, ce qui fait que quand Eddie va regarder, Roger le menotte tout en imitant Dick Tracy. Avant qu'Eddie puisse faire quoi que se soit à Roger pour les avoir menottés ensemble, Roger entend la sirène bien trop familière du véhicule de la patrouille Toon, et la voit s'arrêter sur le trottoir extérieur. Pris au piège, Roger commence à paniquer, suppliant Eddie de l'aider car il n'y a plus de justice pour les Toons et il est presque mort si la patrouille Toon lui met la main dessus. Eddie le cache à contrecœur dans son évier en faisant semblant de faire sa vaiselle et, après avoir mis un savon dans la bouche de Smarty, réussit à les convaincre que Roger n'est pas là, mais non sans être averti que s'il dépasse les bornes, ils le feront aussi. Roger embrasse Eddie en remerciement, en grande partie à cause de son ennui. Ce soir-là, Eddie fait entrer Roger dans le Bar, où la petite amie d'Eddie, Dolorès, lui montre une pièce cachée où il peut rester jusqu'à ce que le chauffage soit coupé. Trouvant des outils, Eddie tente de scier les menottes, mais quand Roger révèle qu'il peut retirer sa propre main de son brassard à volonté, Eddie est furieux de le découvrir. Cependant, Roger tente de le convaincre de retrouver son sens de l'humour, avant d'expliquer sa philosophie. Eddie pense qu'il pourrait réaliser son voeu s'il ne peut pas découvrir ce qui est arrivé au testament de Marvin, croyant que Jessica et Maroon y étaient ensemble. Roger le nie, mais quand Dolores demande quel est le plan, Eddie lui demande de vérifier l'homologation en ville, tandis qu'il s'en tient à son intuition que Maroon est impliqué dans la conspiration du meurtre de Marvin. Alors qu'Eddie scie enfin les menottes, il demande à Dolorès si Roger peut rester dans la pièce cachée pendant quelques jours. Elle accepte, avec une certaine hésitation, avant qu'Eddie ne parte pour retourner à son bureau. Un jour ou deux plus tard, Eddie et Dolorès entrent dans le Bar pour trouver Roger à l'extérieur de la salle cachée et divertir les clients en chantant "La parade de Bugs Bunny", mais quand il commence à casser les assiettes de Dolorès sur la tête quand le disque saute, Eddie intervient en colère et le renvoie dans la salle cachée pour le gronder, de peur que les clients le dénoncent à cause de ses actions. Il soutient qu'ils ne feraient jamais cela puisqu'il les faisait rire, expliquant que pour Toons, "Un rire est peut être une chose très puissante. Parfois dans la vie, c'est notre seule arme." Eddie l'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre lorsque Dolorès les avertit du comptoir devant le comptoir que le juge Demort et la patrouille Toon sont arrivés au bar. Eddie et Roger regardent avec inquiétude à travers le trou d'espionnage alors que Demort intimide les clients pour qu'ils abandonnent Roger, tandis que Dolorès lui dit d'arrêter de les harceler. Après avoir réécrit le spécial sur le tableau pour révéler combien il est prêt à payer quiconque dénonce Roger, Angelo est le premier à intervenir. Roger est stupéfait de constater que ses divertissements antérieurs ont échoué et qu'il avale de peur, mais quand Angelo se tourne vers un tabouret de bar vide et dit bonjour à son ami imaginaire, Harvey, Roger est soulagé que son divertissement ait toujours fonctionné et que les clients ne le balancent pas. Cependant, son soulagement est de courte durée, car Demort commence à taper le début de "On rase gratis" autour de la pièce, ce qui fait que Roger a du mal à résister à livrer la chute, Eddie ne pouvant l'aider à cause d'un accrochage de sa manche sur le loquet du trou de l'espion. Roger ne peut finalement plus se retenir et explose à travers le mur pour finir avec "Demain", pour ensuite être attrapé par Demort afin qu'il puisse lui administrer sa justice avec la Trempette. En désespoir de cause, Eddie demande à Dolorès un double bourbon, qu'elle ne prend pas au sérieux avant qu'il ne lui dise de le verser, car il a un plan pour sauver Roger. En appelant Demort, Eddie demande si Roger veut un dernier verre avant son exécution. Demort concède, mais quand Eddie l'offre, Roger refuse, ce qui l'amène à utiliser le vieux truc "Tu veux, Je veux pas" pour l'amener à le boire. En conséquence, il subit une autre réaction allergique, et alors que sa tête s'élance dans les airs pour exécuter le sifflet à vapeur, frappant Demort en arrière dans les clients, Eddie profite de l'occasion pour combattre la patrouille Toon, éliminant Smarty en dernier avant de sauver Roger de tomber dans la Trempette alors que les effets disparaissent. Avant que Demort n'ait l'occasion de riposter alors qu'il récupère, Eddie renverse le baril pour envoyer le contenu vers lui et les clients du bar, tandis que lui et Roger s'échappent, tentant de réquisitionner le véhicule de la patrouille Toon, mais trouvant Benny le Taxi, qui était enfermé dans le fond. Après une évasion pénible de la patrouille Toon et de deux motards de la police de Los Angeles, Benny emmène Roger et Eddie se cacher dans une salle de cinéma. Au cinéma, Roger demande enfin à Eddie ce qui l'a rendu si grincheux avec les Toons et lui fait perdre son sens de l'humour. Il explique qu'un Toon a tué son frère, Teddy. Ils enquêtaient sur un vol de la First National Bank de Toonville et ont poursuivi le suspect jusqu'à un autre immeuble, mais le suspect les a littéralement lâchés en laissant tomber un piano sur eux à partir de 20 étages. Eddie a survécu avec un bras cassé, mais Teddy n'a pas survécu. Roger est laissé en larmes après avoir entendu cela, et lui et Eddie réussissent à se racheter et à se forger une nouvelle amitié. Ils quittent le théâtre peu de temps après avec Dolorès, qui avait été virée du Bar pour les dommages subis plus tôt avec Demort et la Patrouille Toon, mais Eddie est revenu à temps pour attraper un film d'actualités révélant que Maroon venait de vendre Maroon Cartoons à Cloverleaf Industries. De retour à Maroon Cartoons, Eddie se prépare à affronter Maroon tandis que Roger reste derrière lui pour surveiller ses arrières, pour ensuite être assommé par Jessica et jeté dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elle s'enfuit bientôt avec lui alors qu'Eddie la poursuit à Toonville, mais à un moment donné, pendant qu'ils se cherchent, Roger se remet, s'échappe du coffre et prend la voiture d'Eddie pour une balade dans les rues de Toonville. Il émerge du tunnel menant à Toonville un peu plus tard pour trouver Benny endommagé sur le bord de la route, ses roues ayant éclaté au contact de la Trempette. Après avoir dit à Roger que Demort avait enlevé Jessica et Eddie et les avait emmenés à l'usine Acme, Roger lui a permis de le laisser conduire. Une fois là-bas, Roger prend le revolver qu'Eddie a laissé dans sa voiture et se prépare à aller sauver Jessica, demandant à Benny d'aller chercher la police de Los Angeles. Roger tente d'entrer par une fenêtre inférieure, mais comme il s'appuie contre elle pour ne pas pouvoir l'ouvrir, pensant qu'elle est verrouillée, elle bascule vers l'intérieur et le jette dans les toilettes de l'une des stalles des toilettes à l'intérieur. Il est rapidement jeté à l'égout, pour éclater dans l'usine même, envoyant Greasy voler en l'air et attraper un filet de briques, avant que Roger ne touche le sol et ordonne à la patrouille Toon de lâcher leurs armes ou il descend Demort. Jessica est soulagée de le voir, mais bien qu'il soit heureux de la voir, il doit d'abord calmer sa colère. Demort lui ordonne avec colère de baisser son arme, mais cela ne fait que l'inciter à dire autre chose qui obligerait Roger à lui tirer dessus, mais alors que Roger s'engage dans une tirade, il ne voit pas Greasy se préparer à couper le filet de briques sur lui, le lâcher juste après avoir dit littéralement : "Le sens réel du mot doit vous toucher autant qu'une tonne de briques ". Alors que Jessica se précipite à son secours, il émerge, s'étourdit et finit par produire les étoiles dont il avait besoin pour le dessin animé précédent qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire rater. Demort les a attachés avec une corde Toon à l'épreuve des évasions avant que la patrouille Toon n'active la Machine à Trempette en préparation de la destruction de Toonville Il n'y a pas grand-chose que Roger et Jessica puissent faire à ce moment-là, si ce n'est regarder Eddie tenter de faire mourir littéralement la patrouille Toon en riant, Roger encourage Eddie et panique quand lui et Jessica sont sur le point d'être tués par la Machine à Trempette, jusqu'au moment où Eddie parvient enfin à l'éteindre après la victoire contre la Patrouille Toon et le Juge. Alors que Demort est aplati par le rouleau compresseur Acme qu'il allait utiliser sur Eddie, Roger dit à Eddie de regarder, car il est révélé que Demort a survécu, s'exposant ainsi comme un Toon. Pire pour Eddie, c'est le même Toon qui a tué Teddy, et maintenant il a les yeux fixés sur Eddie aussi. Roger ne peut que regarder Demort surpasser Eddie et redémarrer la Trempetteuse. Au fur et à mesure que le courant puissant de trempette se rapproche d'eux, Roger tient courageusement Jessica dans ses bras pour la protéger d'une mort certaine un peu plus longtemps, même si cela signifie qu'il passe en premier, avant que le courant ne s'épuise lorsque la trempetteuse est vidée de son liquide, Eddie ouvrant la vanne principale de drainage au dos, laissant Demort à sa propre condamnation mortelle, vengeant ainsi Teddy de la mort. Cependant, avec la Trempetteuse toujours en mouvement vers eux, Roger appelle Eddie pour les écarter du chemin, et il parvient à trouver les commandes de la grue pour les mettre en sécurité avant que la Trempetteuse ne s'écrase à travers le mur et qu'un train Toon n'y passe de l'autre côté. Roger s'aperçoit alors que la trempette iinonde le sol de l'usine, mais Eddie le neutralise en le lavant dans l'égout avec le système de bornes d'incendie d'urgence, avant de descendre la grue et d'aider Roger et Jessica à l'enlever. Alors qu'ils se réunissent, Benny arrive avec la police de Los Angeles et Dolorès, permettant à Eddie de prouver que Roger était innocent depuis le début et que Demort était le vrai meurtrier de Marvin. Peu après, alors que Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Dingo, Donald Duck, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pinocchio, Blanche-Neige et plusieurs autres Toons émergent de Toonville pour examiner les restes de Demort, Dolorès remarque une tache d'encre sur la chemise de Eddie, que Roger révèle qu'il s'agit de l'encre Acme qui disparaît et réapparait. Cela donne une idée à Eddie et demande à Roger de lire sa lettre d'amour à Jessica à ce moment-là. Comme il le fait, il est bientôt révélé que c'est le testament de Marvin, et comme il continue à le lire, comme le disait Bébé Herman plus tôt, Marvin confie Toonville aux Toons à partir de maintenant. Alors qu'ils célèbrent, Roger se demande si le temps où Eddie était rabat-joie à Toons est révolu, avant de l'attraper par surprise en le choquant avec vibrateur de la main de Marvin. Alors que les autres Toons se préparent au pire alors qu'Eddie jette un regard furieux sur Roger, ce dernier lui demande avec inquiétude s'il a déjà perdu son sens de l'humour. Sa seule réponse est de soulever Roger par le cou et de lui donner un gros baiser, lui montrant que ses jours de haine envers Toons sont terminés maintenant que la mort de Teddy a été vengé. L'idée d'un gâteau aux carottes fraîchement cuit de Jessica lui vient à l'esprit, Roger se joint à elle qui, avec Eddie et Dolorès, se dirige vers Toonville comme les autres Toons les suivent en chantant "leur jingle" Les 60 ans de Mickey Roger a notamment joué un rôle important dans l'émission de 1988, "Les 60 ans de Mickey". Au début, pendant l'enregistrement du spectacle d'anniversaire de Mickey, on lui dit de lui apporter le gâteau de Mickey, mais ce faisant, il prend un bâton de dynamite pour une bougie et le met sur le gâteau. Dès qu'il remarque son erreur, il tente de la faire retirer, mais échoue lamentablement et fait tomber le plateau dans le processus. En raison de l'explosion qui s'ensuit, Mickey utilise la magie de Yen Sid pour réparer l'endroit, puis montre un peu plus de magie à son public, pour ensuite disparaître et laisser Yen Sid lui jeter un sort. A la fin, une fois la malédiction levée, Roger retrouve Mickey juste à l'extérieur Disneyland et est salué comme un héros pour l'avoir fait. Court-métrages Roger a fait l'objet d'une série de courts métrages d'animation à la suite de la popularité du film. Ils ont été présentés devant divers longs métrages de Disney dans le but de faire revivre l'animation d'un court métrage dans le cadre de l'expérience cinématographique. Ils comprennent les ''Tummy Trouble, montrés avant Chérie, j'ai rétréci les gosses. (qui figurait également sur la vidéo originale du film) ; Roller Coaster Rabbit, montrée avant Dick Tracy ; et Trail Mix-Up, montrée avant A Far Off Place. Un quatrième court métrage, Hare in My Soup, a été annulé à mi-parcours de la pré-production après la dispute entre Disney et Amblin Entertainment. Médias Imprimés ''Roger Rabbit's Toontown Roger a également joué dans une série de bandes dessinées d'avril 1990 à septembre 1991 et une série dérivée intitulée ''Roger Rabbit's Toontown, publiée de juin à octobre 1991, dans laquelle il a joué dans la première histoire et des personnages secondaires comme Jessica, Baby Herman, Benny, et la Toon Patrol. Parcs Disney Roger a fait de fréquentes apparitions dans les parcs en tant que personnage ambulant dans les années qui ont suivi la sortie du film. Roger est apparu très en vue dans les vidéos et DVD "Disneyland Paris 1993, 1996", "Disneyland Fun", "Disneyland Fun, Disney chantons ensemble'. 1990, 1994, 2005", La magie de Noël à Disneyland", "Walt Disney World - Happy Easter Parade 1995" et "Disney's Young People's Guide to Music". Roger est également apparu à Walt Disney World depuis sa première année jusqu'à 2000 et a fait partie de SpectroMagic jusqu'en 1999. Mais au cours de la deuxième manche, il a été remplacé par Génie. Une statue géante de Roger peut être vue à Disney's Pop Century Resort comme l'icône principale des bâtiments ayant pour thème les années 1980. Depuis 2012, Roger a commencé à refaire surface dans la plupart des parcs Disney à travers le monde après avoir été absent pendant plusieurs années. Il est réapparu à Disneyland en 2012 pour les représentations spéciales du 20e anniversaire de ''Fantasmic ! et de nouveau pour 2013. Le lapin de Pâques et le houblon avant le défilé. Toujours en 2013, il a refait surface à Disneyland et Disneyland Paris pendant leurs parties respectives de l'événement Disney Dreamers Everywhere. Plus récemment, Roger est apparu à Disneyland pour le Springtime Roundup en 2014 et 2015 et a fait une apparition rare en 2016. Toujours en avril 2016, il rejoint le Pays des merveilles de Pâques de Disney avec les autres personnages de lapins à la tête du train de Disneyland Paris, conçu par Chat du Cheshire. A ce jour, Roger fait de rares apparitions à Disneyland et lors d'événements tels que FanDaze à Disneyland Paris, et dans Toon Studio au Parc Walt Disney Studios Park. ''Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland both contain identical versions of this dark ride attraction. The Disneyland version opened in 1994, while the Tokyo Disneyland version opened in 1996. As part of its queue area, passengers walk through the dark alleys of Toontown and see the shadows of Jessica and the Toon Patrol walk by windows and hear their plot to kidnap her. On this entirely dark-light ride, guests board Lenny the Cab (Benny’s twin cousin) and race through streets, back alleys, and buildings. ''Fantasmic! Roger could be seen on board the Mark Twain Riverboat at the end of the Disneyland version of the show during the early years of its run. He returned for the special 20th-anniversary performances in May 2012. ''Disney on Ice'' Roger made guest appearances in two of the Disney on Ice shows in the early 1990s. Roger's first appearance was in the 10th Anniversary show in 1990. After Gyro Gearloose's musical time machine explodes and separates Mickey and friends, Scrooge McDuck and Chip and Dale find Roger as a mummy emerging from a tomb in ancient Egypt. After doing an Egyptian dance, he joins Scrooge, Chip, and Dale on their quest to reunite the rest of the gang, finding Mickey and Minnie in the jungle from The Jungle Book and Donald and Daisy on a tropical island from The Little Mermaid. When they return to Duckburg, Roger notices Scrooge is still upset about having not found Huey, Dewey, and Louie (who disappeared at the beginning of the show) and, feeling sorry for him, brings him to Eddie's office. Roger and Eddie try to cheer him up by telling him jokes, but it doesn't quite work until Jessica joins in the act. Roger's second appearance was in Double Feature...Live! in 1991, in which he hosts the second act with his "Super-Duper-Never-a-Blooper" Video Variety machine. With it, he presents a pair of vignettes--one starring Chip and Dale as the Lone Chipmunks and another in which Darkwing Duck rescues a dancer named Dazzles (played by Daisy Duck). Héritage Roger made his footprints and handprints with his signature phrase "P-b-b-b-blease" in front of The Great Movie Ride at Disney-MGM Studios on its opening day along with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy. Roger is also the inspiration for a popular dance move in the early 1990's, called "the Roger Rabbit" due to the floppy movements of the character. Disney and Amblin Entertainment attempted to resurrect Roger for a sequel, one of the storylines being a prequel set in World War II that would also feature his search for his parents, with his father being revealed to be Bugs Bunny. However, a preliminary budget was deemed too large and the film never got past the script stage. Several 3D CGI tests and a 3D CGI rendering of Roger were completed, however, despite the fact that no actual footage was actually shot or completed. However, Frank Marshall, the producer of the first film, told MTV in late 2007 that he would be open to any plans to bring it back in the works. In February 2013, Roger's creator, Gary K. Wolf, said that he as well as Erik Von Wodtke were working on a development proposal for an animated Disney buddy comedy starring Roger and Mickey Mouse called The Stooge, based on the 1952 film of the same name. It is said to be a prequel taking place 5 years before the events of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and part of the story is about how Roger met Jessica. Gary K. Wolf has stated that it is currently wending its way through Disney.http://www.dvdizzy.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=30567 Galerie Anecdotes *Roger first appeared in the book, Who Censored Roger Rabbit? by Gary K. Wolf, which was adapted into the 1988 Academy Award-winning film. Mixing both live action and animation to create a believable "tooniverse," Disney studios set up an animation studio in Camden Town, London, whilst the live action was shot at Elstree film studios. Both the animation and live-action were then composited by ILM fx studios in Los Angeles. In the book, Roger is a sidekick in a popular comic strip called "Baby Herman". His murder is being investigated by a detective named "Eddie Valiant" and a slowly evaporating stunt doppelganger of himself that he created hours before being shot. *In the film, Roger briefly mentions at one point that he has an uncle named Thumper. *In another book called Who P-P-P-Plugged Roger Rabbit? by Gary K. Wolf released in 1991, Roger is said to of had an evil cousin named Dodger who is murdered along with Baby Herman by a mysterious assassin.Who_P-P-P-Plugged_Roger_Rabbit? *Roger was listed #35 in Empire Magazine's 50 Best Animated Characters. Stating his stroke of genius as his heartbroken reaction to the news that Jessica is cheating on him. *Charles Fleischer performed Roger's lines on set, off camera, while wearing a full costume including rabbit ears, overalls, and gloves. *An early version of Roger appears briefly as a spectator in Sport Goofy in Soccermania; in the film, Roger enjoys a Goofy cartoon. *Roger made cameo appearances in the Tiny Toon Adventures episodes "New Character Day" and "Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian" (voiced by Steven Spielberg and Frank Welker). Babs Bunny also did an impression of him in the episode "Pledge Week". *Although Roger is the title character, Eddie is the overall protagonist since he has bigger plans. However, Roger is the one who drives the plot and is more iconic than Eddie. Liens externes *Disney's HooZoo - Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit at Disney Character Central Références es:Roger Rabbit en:Roger Rabbit